ATTACK OF THE MADNESS
by demonraimundo11
Summary: This is my first story. and not a one shot, One is A which is based on Raimundo getting to Chase's lair, One is B which is based on Omi Will he turn evil? And C,and D which is based on kimiko, and clay I did not do just yet. Thank you. Review please. and
1. Mail to the xiaolin monk: A

Attack OF THE MADNESS

This is my first story. and not a one shot, One is A which is based on Raimundo getting to Chase's lair, One is B which is based on Omi Will he turn evil? And C and D which is based on Kimiko, and Clay I did not do just yet. Thank you. Review please. And read my other story One Sentence, I know it's a little different, I promise I'll make c and d, just not yet.

**Also this is my first story so please tell me something if I did it wrong in a review, please, Thank you, enjoy!**

Mail to the Xiaolin monks: A Dear, Raimundo

**You're a traitor**

**You're a smart idiot**

**Your something I've never seen before**

**Yet you are mine**

**Your rivulet beauty **

**Your smile glowing **

**Your teeth shining **

**Smiling**

I realized something, I love you 

That's just the letter, Sorry; remember it's my first time ok!

Rivulet; here means rival but beautiful.


	2. Mail to the xiaolin monk: B

Alright here is B incase you forgot this is Omi if you read A you should not be reading this Okay I told you in A howthings work.

**Dear little one,**

**Omi you are the chosen one **

**Correct**

**But you are not helign **

**Not yet **

But know this 

**You will be someday**

**You will take over by my side**

**You will if it's the last thing I do.**

If you are reading just for the mushy stuff please like adventure just this once.


	3. The first REAL chapter: A

**Chapter 2 A**

Old monk: Package.

Raimundo: "Great…probably more fan girls."

Raimundo: -reads letter from Wuya in chapter 1 A-

Kimiko: -walks in with the other friends also- "Hey what's that?"

Raimundo: "um…Nothing" –hides it behind his back with a blush-

Kimiko: -getting suspicious- "Let _ME _see that…"

Raimundo: What you don't trust me???

Kimiko: "Give me that"

Raimundo: "KIMIKO NOOOO!!!

Kimiko: -reads letter- -says slowly- "Raimundo?"

Raimundo: I swear I didn't know I swear.

Omi: "May I see that please Kimiko"

Raimundo: "Kimiko No…please"

Kimiko: -pauses- "Yes"

Raimundo: -feels like he can't drop dead from embarrassment-

Kimiko: "Infact you both can"

Raimundo: "NOOOOO!"

Clay: "jeze partner I see no wrong in it"

Kimiko: -hands him the letter-

Omi: "oh thank you Kimiko" –reads letter and immediately his expression on his face goes to happy to well…- -GASPS- "RAIMUNDO"

Raimundo: "I swear on my mom my dad and my baby sisters grave that I did not know OK!!!"

Omi: "Raimundo how could you do THIS"

Raimundo: "I said I SWEAR!!!"

Kimiko: "Raimundo If this letter is true then I'm afraid Wuya likes you"

Raimundo: "I know _now_."

Kimiko: "Raimundo are you alright?"

Raimundo: "Yes…I mean no…I mean…I need some time to think"

Omi: "Raimundo"

Raimundo: "I SAID I NEED TO THINK"

Omi: "I'm most sorry if I have upsetted you"

Raimundo: -leaves to his room-

Omi: "most sorry indeed"

With Raimundo 

Raimundo: -lands on his mat/bed- "what do they know first you're a xiaolin monk then

you're a bad guy joining wuya in her quest for world domination then you succeed in

trapping wuya and then she gets out next you make leader and then before you knew it

that witch the one I joined and stopped has a huge crush on you. Life was a lot easier in

Rio de Janeiro oh I miss my old friends"

Wuya: -comes in with the golden tiger claws-

Raimundo: "Wuya?!?"

Wuya: "Come on lets go"

Raimundo: "Go where?" –gets up-

Wuya: "To Chase's lair"

Raimundo: "What!?!?!"

Wuya: "Well that is Where **I** live.

Raimundo- "uh…"

Wuya: "come on"

Raimundo: "Go with an evil witch hag or get blamed for liking the evil witch hag and

being with my friends."

Wuya: "Just trust me"

Raimundo: "Ok."

Wuya: -uses the golden tiger claws and transports her and Raimundo out-

With the xiaolin monks 

Omi: "I will go to make sure he is alright I did not mean to upset him"

**10 minutes Later**

Omi: "Raimundo is not in his room and he left this" –he had Raimundo's medallion-

Clay: "But he never leaves with out it"

Omi: "that's why I believe he was captured by Wuya"

Clay: "Why is that?"

Omi: "Because she left this" –shows the reversing mirrior-

Kimiko: "The reversing mirrior?"

Clay: "But Wuya had it last"

Kimiko: "So your explanation makes a lot of sense…wait a minute Raimundo would not

have been beaten by Wuya"

Clay: "But then why would he go with her?"

Omi: "maybe because he was…weak…yes weak after I just damaged his soul by

upsetting him"

Kimiko: "Are you sure **that's** the reason"

Omi: "I'm positive which means we'll have to leave Immediately"

So sorry for not writing for awhile I have another story called "One Sentence" Could you please review I don't have many for this story.

Thank you,

Demonraimundo11


End file.
